The Alternate Decision
by LilDevyl
Summary: An old friend of Bridge's comes back to town after being away for many years. But she isn't the same as she once was when Bridge knew her. Can Bridge really trust his once best friend? What hidden agenda does this mystery girl have? Find Out Next on Power Rangers S.P.D.!


**The Alternate Decision**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> An old friend of Bridge's comes back after being away for many years. But she isn't the same as she once was when Bridge knew her. Can Bridge really trust his once best friend? What hidden agenda does this mystery girl have? Find Out Next on Power Rangers SPD!

* * *

><p><strong>(Today on Power Rangers S.P.D.)<strong>

S.P.D.'s Green Ranger, Bridge Carson receives a message from someone who was thought tobe lost a long time ago through a strange dream.

"I've been expecting you Green Ranger."

"No! You - You can't be real!"

Meanwhile, an old friend of Bridge's come to town.

"I remember her," Sky said. "She used to be here at the Academy. She was one of best fighters I've ever seen and one of the best Lab Tech's too. She could've easily have been Kat's assistant."

Will Bridge figure out the meaning of the message? Will the Rangers figure out if Altera is friend or foe? Find Out Next on Power Rangers S.P.D.!

* * *

><p><strong>(Today on Power Rangers S.P.D.)<strong>

S.P.D.'s Green Ranger, Bridge Carson receives a message from someone who was thought to be lost a long time ago through a strange dream.

"I've been expecting you Green Ranger."

"No! You - You can't be real!"

Meanwhile, an old friend of Bridge's come to town.

"I remember her," Sky said. "She used to be here at the Academy. She was one of the best fighters I've ever seen and one of the best Lab Tech's too. She could've easily have been Kat's assistant."

Will the Rangers figure out if Altra is friend or foe? Will Bridge figure out the meaning of the mysterious message? Find Out Next on Power Rangers S.P.D.!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: The Evil<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(The Dream)<strong>

He stood there looking around not sure how in the world he gotten here: Where ever here was. It was so strange and unfamiliar. It was like he had been here before in another time or in another dimension or in a dream like sequence. He didn't know. there were black walls and golden like bars all around. It was pitch black but at the same time it was lit. A door appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know why but he decided to try the door if it led to getting out of here.

He stepped in to a wooded area he was unfamiliar with. It was very close together and very dense. There was a heavy sense of negative energy all around him and yet it was also filled with positive energy was welcoming and warming and unfamiliar. and yet he couldn't back away. he just had to find that source of energy. It was so **. . .** Intoxicating.

He started on the path and began searching. A while later, what felt like hours, he heard it. An eerie, evil, sinister laugh, but at the same time; it was welcoming comforting and very familiar.

He looked around but didn't see who it was. The laughing stopped but he felt a familiar presence and power that was thiught to be long gone.

He came to a clearing and then he heard it again. The laughing and then he saw the person in question who the laugh belonged too. He had a Green Power Ranger suit that match his in color, the helmet looke like some kind of dragon or dinosaur. A gold plated shield on his shoulders, front and back and whit gloves and boots with green and gold trim.

He couldn't believe it! And yet here he was standing in front of him!

"Nnnnnuuuuuhahahahahah! Hello Green Ranger. I've been expecting you." The Evil Green Ranger greeted.

"No! You - You can't be real!" The S.P.D. Green Power Ranger replies with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it! And yet, here he was standing in front of the Mighty Morphen Power Ranger: The Original Green Ranger.

"Oh, but I am Green Ranger." The Evil Green Ranger said.

Bridge took an involuntary step back. Something about this just didn't feel right. How was it possible? This Green Ranger's power was lost and destroyed with Rita and Lord Zedd. How was he standing in front of Bridge?

"Bridge. There's no reason to fear me. I just want to help you." The Evil Green Ranger said while stepping in to the clearing facing Bridge.

Bridge instinctively went for his morpher, about ready to call for back up. Letting them know that: One, he was alright, and two, what in the galaxies was going on. That and if he had to, he would face this Evil Green Ranger. Only for Bridge to find out, that his morpher was gone! How was this possible? Bridge always had his morpher on him no matter what. Being Sky's roommate tended to have that effect on you.

"Help me? Help me with what?" Bridge asked curiosity getting the better of him. For some odd reason he felt **. . .** comfortable **. . .** in the presence of the Original Green Ranger (the Evil Green Ranger). He didn't know _why_ but for some odd reason he felt like he could - _trust_ - this Ranger. Or at least hear him out that is.

"Help you in getting the 'cure' you always wanted. For you to finally have full control of your powers. For you to no longer need to wear your specialized gloves, so you don't have to feel other people's emotions. No longer will you be hearing their thoughts." The Evil Green Ranger said.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?" Bridge asked. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to talk to this Evil Green Ranger, but it was too tempting.

All of his life, Bridge had to wear specialized gloves, filter through his thoughts to know what really was this thoughts and were the thoughts of some else's. To the point where it was what Bridge would call background noise. It was like haviing a radio and then once and a while, you hear a song you really like and start to sing along. It was like that with him. It was the reason why he blabbed so much.

"Yes, Green Ranger, there is a way for you to have full control of your powers. If your interested, that is," The Evil Green Ranger offered.

* * *

><p>(New Tech City)<p>

The Blood Moon was full that night glowing bright red with pink and white tints and hues. Shinning eerily through the black clouds as the severe thunder followed behind the streaks of lightning and cracks through the soundless night sky. Alerting all residents to stay in doors, for something evil and sinister was about to come to New Tech City.

The Shop Keeper came in to the store to see what he heard was. The humming noise was so loud from where he _it!_ It couldn't be! After all these years of guarding it. Lightning struck the ground near the shop, with such authority: Awakening the Evil!

* * *

><p>(Alley Way)<p>

She stalked the alley way with such grace and stealth, you would have mistaken for nothing more then a mere shadow. Never given it a second thought. She steadied herself, looking for the right place, careful not to alert the authorities. The device that Broodwing sold to her to help track down the Evil was telling her that she was very close. She didn't want to do this, having to go so far to bring back her good name after what the _Commandor_ did to her! But she needed to get _it_. She needed to get the Evil. It wasn't for her, but for him. For her best friend in the entire galaxy.

They haven't spoken to each other in many years, but that was mostly on her part. She owed it to him, though. Finally being able to give him the cure that he always wanted - the he deserved.

She offered it to him once, years ago. S.P.D. had the crystal that would amp up her powers for a short time, but enough to give him a chance. When the two of them were back at the S.P.D. Academy and before she unknowingly "had to leave." Oh, crap! The Academy! If he was still at eh Academy after she "left" **. . .** Wouldn't that make him **. . .** Wouldn't he be **. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Dream)<strong>

"Can you feel it Bridge? Can you sense it? That _power_ is your 'cure.' Your _final_ chance at being _accepted_ by that so called team of yours," The Evil Green Ranger said.

Bridge closed his eyes for a split second. He could definitely feel the _power_ emulating for energy. He could feel the _Darkness_. The _Evil_. The sudden urge to take it and claim it as his own. To use whatever it was to cure him.

Bridge hated to admit it, but the Evil Green Ranger was right. Apart from Sky, Bridge felt hewas just part of the team so that they had a Green Ranger. He never really felt _accepted_ by his team. Even after they all found out they all have special abilities. They never really accepted his "psychic" abilities. Even after he helped them solved a lot of cases.

"Yes, Bridge. With my help, you can and will finally get the respect you deserve." The Evil Green Ranger extended his hand to Bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Command Center)<strong>

Sky looked over at Bridge, wondering what would make the Green Ranger make so much noise? He saw Bridge tossing and turning and muttering to himself. Sky caught a few things that sounded like "it can't be you," and "why you help me?" Sky was about to wake Bridge up when suddenly.

The alarms started blaring and going off, awakening everyone up. The Rangers all piled in to the Command Center, lining up. Bridge a bit slower than everyone else, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up and then **. . .**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," Bridge screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," Syd screamed.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I was still dreaming." Bridge said holding a hand over his heart making sure it was still working.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I got to go fight off evil int he middle of the night. Cutting into my beauity sleep with guacomole on my face." Syd whined, causing a few of them to smirk and snicker at her.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

" S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alley Way)<strong>

The Rangers found their way to the alley way, where she was. The Culprit turned around and saw the Rangers.

"Well, well, well," the Culprit said with announce. "What do we have here?"

"Freeze!" Jack said. "You're under arrest!"

"You and what army, _Ranger?_" The Culprit challenged.

"It can't be," the Green Ranger whispered to himself.

"One! S.P.D. Red!"

"Two! S.P.D. Blue!"

"Three! S.P.D. Green!"

"Four! S.P.D. Yellow!"

"Five! S.P.D. Pink!"

"Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!" All the Power Rangers said at the same time.

The Culprit was looking at the Green Ranger. Her eyes widen as she recognized _his_ voice. But that's impossible! It couldn't be him!

"I don't want any trouble Rangers. All, I need is one little thing. Then I'll be on my way," the Culprit told them. She had purple shoulder length hair, silver snake like eyes, and was wearing specialized custom made gloves. She was about medium height, with a medium build, but what she lacked in height and muscle. She definitely made up for in her fighting skill.

"Sorry, but you going to steal something and we need to bring you in," the Blue Ranger said.

The Culprit clutched her hands into fists and two bladed came out of her forearms. She looked frustrated and wasn't about to let these punk kids get in her way. She charged at the Power Rangers, slicing and dicing at all of them. Hitting her targets and sending them to the ground reeling in pain. she stopped at the end of the alley way and turned around with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, well, well. If that's all you pathetic Rangers can bring. It's a wonder Grumm hasn't already taken over Earth. Now, if you'll _excuse_ me. I have a stone to find." She started to walk away, when something caught her attention.

The Green Ranger stood up with his Delta Blade ready to fight. She looked impressed, not just anyone could take a beating like that and still willing to fight. She brought her arms across her chest, fists towards her shoulders and two blades shot out form her forearms. The Green Ranger and the Culprit looked at each other, nodded to each other a little. Out of respect they bowed a little to each other and their fight began!

The Culprit ran towards the Green Ranger swinging her bladed arms at him. The Green Ranger parried the attack, blocking the blades with his own Delta Blade and send a punch of his own. The Culprit blocked the attack and sent a side kick of her own at the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger blocked the kick and sent a spinning heal kick at her. The Culprit dodges the kick and did a sweeping kick at the Green Ranger, hitting her mark. The Green Ranger flipped backwards kicking the Culprit as he did so and land on his feet, as did the Culprit.

It went on like this for a few more moments, both of them parried the other's attack, until the Culprit go one on the Green Ranger. Sending a spinning back elbow, followed by a back fist spinning punch to the face, and a knee to the chin, followed by a full force kick to the mid-section. Deciding to put an end to this equally suited but impressive duel. The Culprit charged up her forearm blade and with one final swipe at the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger was sent backwards, rolling and demorphing as he went. The Green Ranger stopped, breathing heavily and tried to pull himself up in a seated position. Leaning heavily against the wall for support, that last blast took a lot more out of him then he will ever admit too A street light was shining down, revealing who he truly was.

"Psyches?" The Culprit asked barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her long time best friend had his dream come true. he became an S.P.D. Power Ranger. The other Rangers were quickly coming over to see if their friend was okay and to take up the battle. The Culprit took one last look at the Green Ranger, no at Bridge, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(S.P.D. Command Center)<strong>

The Rangers returned to base in the Command Center, trying to get some answers to three important questions. Who was she? What was she after? What was it that she wound up leaving behind? It looked like a cuff like vase that no body has ever seen before. But what was really puzzling them was the bracelet that fell off from her fight with Bridge.

Bridge hadn't been himself since he came back to the Command Center. He had been really quiet, not doing his usual off the wall theories or countless questions about what thier Culprit was doing there. Not to mention the faraway look inhis eyes, as if he was remembering something. At first the Rangers, thought Bridge was having a vision after picking up th bracelet but now their not so sure. And it was really starting to concern and worry them.

Bridege had the bracelet in his hands. He just couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure _if_ he wanted to believe it. But there in front of his own eyes was proof to throw all doubts about who she was out the window. It diffidently was her. After all these years, his best friend from childhood (other then Sky of course) had finally decided to come home. But now begs the question, what was she here and what kind of trouble did she get herself in too?

The bracelet, Bridge was holding was green with S.P.D. in silver, the name "Psyches" was carved into the middle of two pink and purple snow flakes. Psyches. Bridge hadn't heard that name in so long. It was the nickname she given him when they were kids. Finding out and confinding in each other about their "special abilities" or their "special talents" as she always said. Bridge absentmindedly and subconsciously went his own bracelet she given him. They had both swapt bracelets as a reminders to never forget who your true friends were.

"Her name's Altra. Up until recently, there has been very little activity involving her. We're not sure what exactly she was after, but whatever it was. you can count on it not being good." Commander Cruger briefed the Rangers.

"I remember her," Sky said shocking everyone. "She used to e here at the Academy. She was one of the best fighters I've ever seen and one of the best Lab Techs too. She could have easily have been Kat's assassinate."

"What happened to her? I mean, if she used to be S.P.D. What made her turn to the Dark Side?" Z asked confused. How could someone go from being part of S.P.D. to going to join the same side as Grumm?

"Altra and I started at S.P.D. Academy at the same time. Unfortunately, something happened, around about seven years ago** . . .** She never told me. All she ever told me was that she "had to leave," Bridge said.

The Rangers didn't know what was more shocking, Sky telling them that she waspart of the S.P.D. Academy when he and Bridge attended. Or the fact that Bridge knew the suspect. Bridge had a look in his eyes, wondering what had happened to his friend. Wondering if there was a chance he could help her out.

"You knew her," Jack said softly. "You knew her before she came to S.P.D." It wasn't a question, it was more like statement.

Bridge didn't answer. He just continued to look at the hologram on the computer in front of him, looking at the file of his once best friend. How could she go from one of the top students and wanting to use her powers for good to turning a complete one eighty was beyond him.

* * *

><p><strong>(New Tech City)<strong>

"This had better be good. I'm supposed to be meeting a very important client," Broodwing said.

"Oh, this will be good Broodwing. I can promise you that," Altra said with a slight smirk. "I'm looking for the -"

"The Evil. Yes. Even the Rangers will be looking for it real soon." Broodwing said with an air of boredom.

"Oh, the Rangers won't be a problem at all. Well, at least _one_ of them one be, anyway. But, as much as this wll _pain_ me to say this. I need you help with something. Can you distract the Rangers long enough for me to steal the Evil?" Altra asked.

"Well of course. With the right amount of money. Anything is possible." Broodwing said in his business like voice.

"Is this enough?" Altra asked handing over about two thousand space dollars. "And," she reached into her jacket and pulled out another three thousand dollars. "This will be a little extra for you _if_ you kidnap the Green Ranger for me."

"The Green Ranger?" Broodwing asked making sure he heard it right. "Why the Green Ranger?"

"That's none of you biz. Now, do we have a deal or now?" Altra bargained.

* * *

><p><strong>(S.P.D. Command Center)<strong>

"Commander, I found out what this is. It seems to be a class five containment field. Unfortunately, I don't know, nor does any of our data banks show, what it could be used for that would be here on Earth." Doctor Kat Manx informed Commander Cruger and the Rangers.

"No, but I'm more then willing to guess a certain acquaintance of ours might know," Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Piggy's Restaurant)<strong>

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Run! It's S.P.D.!"

"S.P.D.!"

All of Piggy's clientele ran as fast as they could. Bridge just had a bit of amused look on his face.

"Why do you insist on coming here and chasing away all of my customers! The have done anything! Well, not today they haven't." Piggy said with annoyance and trying to figure out how to keep S.P.D. from coming to his place ever again.

"We're here to find something out," Sky said in his authoritative voice.

"Oh, _fine!_ What is it?"

"Fine? As in **. . .**" Bridge started only to have Z interrupted him. "Oh, right. Um, what is this?"

Piggy staggered back slightly shacking. This stunned and worried the Rangers. What could scare Piggy this much?

"That's it we're closed!" Piggy said and quickly went to go pack up his business.

"Piggy! Just tell us what it is! We can handle it." Bridge said calmly.

"Where did you get that?" Piggy asked nervously.

"Off someone, who tried to rob a place." Bridge said professionally.

"That is a class five containment field used only to hold the Evil," Piggy said fearfully.

"What's the Evil?" Syd asked.

"The Evil is a stone that was taken from the deepest parts of the Abyss. Used to boil oceans, crumble mountains, level civilizations. Legends said that it was stolen from Hades own home itself. It awakens every hundred years and with that kind of power in the hands of a maniac?!" Piggy shuddered. "I'm getting out of here!" Piggy ran into his business and shuts the door. Ready to start packing until it was safe.

Bridge knocked on the door. "Piggy? Can you tell us where we can find the Evil? So, that we can stop someone from taking it?"

"Look no further then your own backyard. It is said that the Evil was guarded by a very skilled warrior for two thousand years. Look no further the oldie bookstore," Piggy supplied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bookstore)<strong>

"This old place ?" Sky said skeptically. "How can a skill warrior be here?"

"Maybe between gigs he likes to read?" Bridge said. "A lot."

Bridge stopped and put the book he was looking through down. His hand was trembling and he was starting to get a nasty headache. Not to mention something in here was making alot of noise. Bridge was surprised the others didn't hear the loud buzzing or humming noise. But there was something else. Bridge was sensing something in this store. It felt cold and dark but warm and welcoming at teh same time. He didn't know why but he wanted to have whatever _**it**_ was!

"Bridge?" Sky asked a bit concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Bridge asked suddenly coming out of his daze. Bridge didn't even realized that he moved from his spot near the door to where the humming and the feeling was coming from. Some where around here.

"Sorry. But it's here. The Evil is here. I can **. . . **_Feel_ it." Bridge said but the tone of his voice didn't sound right.

Sky noticed it. But what could be so dark that Bridge could sense it through his specialized gloves? And making him act so strange? Well, stranger then he normally acts.

"Hello? Baskin is my name and old books is my game. Anything I can help yu with today?" The Shop Keeper named Baskin said cheerfully.

Bridge started to sway a bit. he put his hand to his head and the other on a table to steady himself. His headache was getting worst. And the sensation to take _it_ was getting more and more irresistible.

"Are you alright young man?" Baskin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." Bridge said but his eyes started to darken. Instead of the natural bright emerald green they were. The were becoming a dark forest green instead. "Look, we're looking for something known as the Evil Stone."

"Well, let me see. I have _Romance in the Stone, The Rollingstone, _and_ Sword and in the Stone_. But no Evil Stone, I'm afraid," Baskin said.

Bridge wasn't convinced. He knew it was here, somewhere. He could _feel_ it. Bridge turned to Baskin and knew that he was lying through his teeth. This just ticked Bridge off and his began to flash.

'_I'm over here, Bridge. Come over and claim me as yours. You'll finally have the respect from teammates. You'll finally have your "cure."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Downtown)<strong>

"This battle shouldn't keep the Rangers busy for a while." Broodwing said with a satisfied tone.

"Rangers, there's trouble down town. I sent the Delta Runners." Kat informed the Rangers.

"We're on our way!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Delta Megazord)<strong>

"Who are we fighting?" Jack asked in the Delta Squad Megazord.

"Hang on. I'll check," Syd said. She quickly hit a few buttons and an image of who was piloting the Robot came up. "It's a foot solider!"

"A Blue Head!" Z said. "We've been tricked!"

"Wait! Where's Bridge?" Sky asked. Te last remaining team member and partner wasn't there!

"Aw, crap!" Jack said as realization started to hit him. "He stayed behind! Remember! He said he could _feel_ the Evil!"

"You don't think **. . .**" Z trailed off.

"Let's do this, then get down to Bridge!" Sky said unevenly. He had a bad feeling about this. He partner and roommate was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bookstore)<strong>

"Just the book I was looking for," came a satisfied tone of voice from behind. "Now, hand it over old man."

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Time on Power Rangers S.P.D.)<strong>

"You don't know who I am," Baskin said standing his ground.

"Nor, do I care. Now hand it over and no one will get badly hurt."

"Excuse me, Ranger Carson? This came for you, sir."

"Who sent that note for Bridge?"

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."


End file.
